Down We Fall
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: The paper bore a photo of a teenage boy and read, "Have You Seen This Boy?" Even faded and crumbled on the torn poster, Draco would recognize that face anywhere; it was Jacob Black. The sequel to Miserable At Best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own their respective stories, not me. Down We Fall is a brilliant song by Drake Bell that fits this piece emotionally, but alas I also do not own it.

A/N: Due to popular request I have decided to make a sequel to MAB. This time I didn't write the entire thing first so updates might be sporadic but I'll try my best. I'm sticking to the canon of the Twilight series although obviously that'll only work to an extent… Yes, this is a Jacob/Draco pairing. Don't read if it offends you. Now, onto the story

Down We Fall

By Redbookbluebook

Chapter 1

It was stupid and he knew it. He must have been absolutely barmy for even considering it, but there he was in Forks, Washington hoping to find a boy he had known for less than a week.

…But that boy had completely changed his life. Draco Malfoy wasn't known to grovel, beg or plead, but he was almost willing to do so if it meant Jacob would come back. He had even stooped as low as taking muggle transportation to get to this god-forsaken place. When his taxi driver stopped at a local gas station, Draco got out to stretch his legs a bit. That's funny, he mused to himself spying a stray poster on one of the gas pumps. It was old; the ink ran down the weathered, water-stained sheet of paper, yet it was still legible. The paper bore a photo of a teenage boy and read "Have You Seen This Boy?" Even faded and crumbled on the torn poster, Draco would recognize that face anywhere; it was Jacob Black.

The knowledgeable part of Draco realized he should inform the muggle authorities that he had in fact seen Jacob Black, but the Slytherin in him knew that that would only lead to the inescapable whys and hows of his dealings with Jacob. Those were answers he didn't care to elaborate on and besides he had no idea how to use the fellytone, so instead he furthered his research on the illusive native boy…

It was almost too easy for Jacob to pretend that nothing had happened since the night he had run away from La Push, because when he returned, hurt burned in his eyes as steadily as it had before he left. Jacob had done everything he could to save Bella, but all for naught because in the end she had chosen _him_; she had chosen death. Draco and he had shared everything; now they had nothing. Jacob gave and gave everything he had. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He thought back to the one time he had been remotely happy after the disastrous mess that resulted from his time with Bella. Of course that had ended badly too because life just needed to keep reminding him that it was possible for it to suck even more than it already did. As if he didn't know already…

Tonight was Bella's wedding and like the masochist he was, he decided to go see her one last time.

Draco entered the soiree clad in a black tux that made his already pale skin practically glow. Looking around him he noticed that for once, he wasn't the palest person in the room. 'Hoo-rah,' he thought joylessly as he prowled the floor of the grand house. (Not nearly as grand as Malfoy Manor mind you.) He approached a few teenagers that looked to be around his age.

"Mike! Stop that," a dark haired girl with ample cleavage scolded the mischievous blonde beside her whose hand was perilously close to her ass. Draco noted that despite Mike's crude actions towards the rather irritating girl he stood next to, his eyes rarely strayed far from the brunette beauty in the wedding gown. The understated girl beside them rolled her eyes and cocked her head back and forth, as though she was waiting for someone to save her from the neighbouring couple.

"Excuse me," Draco interrupted, "but do any of you know where I could find Jacob Black?" The annoying girl snorted but her boyfriend told him that Jacob probably wouldn't be here tonight,

"Since he's probably still in love with Bella." Mike spoke her name wistfully while Jessica glared. Bella. The scattered pieces in Draco's mind connected, while he took in the sting of Mike's words. He nodded tersely and he noticed a little frown appear on the other girl's face before he turned his back on the group of teens.

Bella observed as she was pulled from dance to dance, that a handsome blonde boy with alabaster skin had sidled up to talk to Angela, Mike, and Jessica. She hoped that Edward's unfamiliar friend had fed recently, since she happened to like Angela.

Finally Edward's strong arms wrapped around her for a dance; it felt like heaven on Earth. He began to twirl her towards the door leading outside, where nothing could be seen but darkness.

"Can I cut in?" A husky voice interrupted Bella's confused thoughts.

"Jacob!" She cried out in shock and excitement.

Draco, whose finely tuned senses had followed the newlyweds progress across the room, started when he heard the name of the boy he had been searching for. He unobtrusively edged closer to the door, barely avoiding the groom as he swept back inside, leaving his bride with Jacob. Draco's Jacob.

"Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now." Bella was crying as she informed him how happy she was that he was here, using that inane nickname that Jacob had hated. His sarcastic answer made Draco smile, but her response turned it into a grimace.

"Now everyone I love is here." Draco's eyes narrowed angrily. How could she lead him on like that? She was a married woman for Merlin's sake! Could she not see the pain she was putting Jacob through, or was she so self-centred? He pushed his angry thoughts away as he observed with a cool detachment the two grow closer and begin to dance. They were harder to hear now, their voices merely soft murmurs. Draco wished he hadn't thought it beneath him to buy things from Weasleys, because those extendable ears would have been dead useful right about now.

He watched as Bella stomped on Jacob's foot, though he seemed to take it in good humour. He surveyed his every facial expression in detail as though Jacob's image was the one thing keeping him alive. Things were going well between the two, but then they took a turn for the worst. Draco wished he knew what had caused them to stop spinning in a nauseating circle, because currently Jacob was gripping Bella's shoulders tight enough to leave bruises and his eyes were wide with horror.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" He shook her as though checking to make sure she was real, that this wasn't just some twisted dream. Draco stared in confusion as Jacob began to spiral out of control.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" He definitely didn't need extendable ears to hear them now, although the din inside assured that no one else would come running.

"Jake-stop!" His hand twitched on his wand, but before he could make a decision her husband had appeared out of nowhere and wrenched her away from Jacob. He snarled and stood protectively in front of her. Draco was about to go help but he stopped when he spied two enormous wolves intervening between the parties, trying to keep the peace.

A gangly young boy had wrapped his arms around Jacob, whose features had turned feral with hatred as he screamed death threads at the groom, who although angry, appeared unconcerned and almost remorseful. Draco was shocked by his lack of fear, since Jacob was truly frightening in his state of rage. However, he reserved judgement because he didn't know what secrets the handsome man held behind his strangely golden eyes.

Jacob's body shuddered and shook but the younger boy managed to convince him to leave. As the two were swallowed by the dark forest, Draco decided to escape before anyone realized he did not belong here, and like his broken lover, he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter goes out to Pepto Abysmal for helping me figure out just how not related Jacob and Draco are.

Chapter 2

Draco paced back and forth in the pitiful hovel that claimed to be Forks' grandest hotel. 'Muggle standards are much lower than I thought they would be,' he contemplated, though to be honest, Draco was rather biased since he grew up in a mansion… As he travelled across the same bit of brown carpet again and again he thought back to the brief moments he had set eyes on Jacob. He was hurting, that much was obvious, but Draco had known that; he had lived that for the rest of the school year. However, seeing it again after a year of suppressing the memory of Jacob's panicked, wounded eyes, just brought the old hurt back to the surface.

"What should I tell him?" Draco wondered aloud. He shook his head and his shoulders slumped in defeat. What exactly did one say to the guy he knew for less than a week but shagged into any available surface? Not to mention the whole gay thing, because before all of the stuff with Jacob, Draco had been firmly heterosexual. He resented all of the sick comments people made about him and Potter behind his back, not that a swift hex hadn't silenced them. Even thinking about it made him want to hurl. That bint Parkinson, in one of her many 'get-back-at-Draco-for-dumping-me' schemes, announced to the castle that he had broken up with her because he secretly wanted to bend Potter over a table. The upside of this was that Potter avoided him for the next three weeks. The not so upside, was that the rest of the male population of Hogwarts did as well. The exception was a few males who now seemed more inclined to pay him attention; they were not received well by the stormy-eyed Slytherin, who felt it necessary to petrify them in whatever suggestive position they had attempted to seduce him with.

Draco figured he would give himself a few days to think, and simultaneously give Jacob a chance to cool down. He sighed hoping that the food in this town was better than the hotel's service. Having house elves at his beck and call had spoiled Draco somewhat. Not that he would ever acknowledge that fact…

Unfortunately for Draco, he didn't get a few days. He was sitting in a small booth at one of the more popular restaurants in Forks, sipping a glass of water as he waited for his meal, when a familiar voice startled him.

"Draco, is that you? What are you doing here?" Jacob's low voice was not unkind, but he settled himself in the seat across from Draco looking rather wary.

"Uh…" 'Uh? Is that the best you can come up with you twit?' Draco admonished himself, 'What happened to the Malfoy manners and eloquence?' Apparently Jacob was thinking along those lines as well.

"Uh?" He teased lightly, though the joking remark hadn't quite reached his eyes. Draco choose to ignore the taunt, as well as the pleasantries of normal conversation. He couldn't imagine the response to a simple 'how are you,' resulting in anything positive. Jacob however, had no such qualms.

"How've you been?" he asked casually, though his body leaned forward slightly as though he was interested in Draco's response. Draco struggled to find words. He was used to being cool, aloof; not some emotionally charged Gryffindor. Regrettably, he was almost certain that was what the occasion called for. He lamented internally for what he was about to do before speaking.

"I've been better, but really Jacob, the reason why I'm here is because…I miss you, and I want you back." He looked at Jacob, shielding the hope in his eyes in case he turned him down. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was pity.

"Draco," his voice dropped as though in apology, so Draco quickly cut him off.

"If you're worried about the whole related thing, it isn't a problem." Jacob looked as though he was about to speak, but Draco barrelled on like the Hogwarts express, "I researched my family tree. It turns out we're sixth cousins twice removed. It's bloody ridiculous how not related we are." Draco grinned and chanced a glance at Jacob. His brow was furrowed and his expression thoughtful. "…And it's not like we could have children anyway, so there isn't even a chance of inbreeding." He smirked. Hearing this, Jacob straightened up as though he'd been hit by a stinging hex.

It wasn't that Jacob wanted kids, far from it at this point in his life, but he had never considered it before. Hearing it out loud, he was reminded of what Bella had said to him months ago. 'I saw the whole thing-our whole life. And I want it bad Jake, I want it all. I want to stay right here and never move. I want to love you and make you happy. And I can't.' She wasn't the only one who had pictured them together, and knowing Bella, he would have laid money on there being a few dark haired kids featured somewhere in her fantasy. This was just another freaking reminder of what he couldn't ever have. Despite all of his grievances, he would've been able to overlook Draco's innocent statement if it weren't for his next comment.

"What's the matter Jacob?" Draco asked to fill the silence, since Jacob had been lost in thought for at least a minute after he'd spoken. "You look almost as pale as a vampire," he joked, trying to ease the tension. His words thoroughly condemned him as Jacob stood abruptly, glared angrily at Draco, and stormed out of the restaurant. Draco sat, too frozen to do anything but gape unbecomingly at the empty spot across from him.

'Well that went well,' he thought sarcastically as he looked out the window and observed the blonde boy from the wedding thrusting a tree…

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco had left the restaurant some time ago, and was wandering around outside thinking. It was times like these that he wished his two best friends, Vincent and Gregory, weren't complete morons. He needed someone to talk to about his current predicament, and even though his friends were incredibly loyal, they weren't the brightest fire under the cauldron. He really missed Blaise, the boy had been his confidante, but unfortunately he was now in the service of He-Who-Couldn't-Kill-A-Defenseless-Baby…

He paused to marvel at the trees all around him. Forks sure had a lot of trees… It seemed as though his walk had taken him further than he had assumed it would. He was about to apparate back to his hotel room, when he noticed a spritely girl watching him.

Her features were angular but soft and her eyes were golden. Her skin was paler than his, and she seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps she had been at that wedding he had attended.

"Hello," she called brightly as she gracefully made her way towards him. Draco had to admit he was impressed by her poise.

"Hullo," he replied back. "Am I right in thinking I've seen you before?"

"That depends, where have you seen me before?" Alice asked cautiously, her smile disguising any nervousness she may have possessed.

"At Bella's wedding?" Draco stumbled over her name.

"Of course; I'm her sister-in-law Alice after all. How do you know Bella?" Ah, so she was related to the groom. It certainly explained why her eyes had looked so familiar; they were the same strange golden colour as Bella's husband's.

"I don't…I was there looking for Jacob actually." Alice quirked a brow at him, her eyes questioning. "He went to my school for a bit." Draco hesitated as he decided whether or not to tell Alice that Jacob had been his lover. It was probably way too personal to tell a stranger, but he had a good feeling about Alice. Besides, he was desperate.

"Jacob and I were..erm…together…and now he keeps pushing me away." Draco sped through the rest of his words and fortunately Alice's ears were able to catch them all. She was amused because she realized that the wolf who had been chasing her brother's wife for far too long, also had a thing for guys. Most of her amusement stemmed from the idea that maybe all of the animosity between Edward and Jacob hadn't been over Bella. She tried her best not to burst into giddy laughter, instead regarding the boy in front of her seriously.

"What makes you say that?" She trilled in her harmonious voice.

"Well, I ran into him earlier today and we seemed to be getting on all right…" He stopped to think, "but then I made one innocent little comment and he stormed out." Alice's curiosity was piqued, though she wasn't too surprised. Unstable wolves.

"What did you say?"

"He had gone all pale for some reason, so I told him he looked 'almost as pale as a vampire.' Then his eyes turned fiery and he left in a huff." Alice's gaze turned speculative as she looked back at Draco. She wondered just how much he knew about his clothes-abhorring friend.

Her eyes went blank as she looked into the future to gauge how Draco would react if she mentioned that Jacob was a werewolf. 'And a temperamental one at that,' she added mentally.

"Alice? Alice? Alice!" Draco yelled, waving his hand in front of the zombie-like girl who didn't appear to notice in the least. Suddenly awareness flooded into her eyes.

"You know?" She breathed, completely dumbfounded. Draco's eyes widened at her intensity, and he wondered just what he had gotten himself into; he was talking about his boy troubles to crazies in the forest. He was worse than Potter, and he talked to snakes!

"Know what?" Draco asked, feeling more than a bit confused.

"You know that Jacob is a werewolf," she stated calmly, though her mind was whirring.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought you were a muggle!" Draco interrupted.

"What's a muggle?" Alice inquired. Draco winced as he realized his slip. Alice perceived his anxiety and she really didn't like the speculative look in Draco's eyes. He started to pull something out of his pocket and Alice took that split second to scan the immediate future. She witnessed a flash and then found she couldn't remember anything. No way was she going to let that happen. A second later and she had stolen the object Draco was reaching for before he could firmly grasp it. Alice twirled the stick back and forth between her slim fingers like a baton, while Draco gaped in astonishment for the second time that day.

"What just happened?" He asked, feeling stunned and rather vulnerable. He had just been about to pull out his wand and obliviate Alice, when somehow she managed to have his wand in her hand. It was almost as though she knew what he was going to do before he did it; was she some sort of seer?

"Okay," she said slowly, holding her hands above her head in the universal sign to show that she was unarmed. She seemed unaware that the stick in her hand held more power than even she was capable of.

"Put that down first," Draco ordered firmly.

"Sure, whatever. Just remember that I could grab it faster than you can blink." Alice informed him as she laid the thin piece of wood on a tree stump. Draco watched her movements intently, then stared back at her eyes.

"So obviously we both have some secrets."

"You don't say," Draco drawled, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," Alice baited, knowing he'd refuse.

"Ladies first," Draco countered, smirking fully as his grey eyes pierced into Alice's.

"Rock paper scissors?" She suggested, her lips barely quivering as they concealed a smirk that rivalled Draco's own.

"Sure," he shrugged.

He lost unsurprisingly, and Alice allowed her smug smile to shine through. Draco wanted to sulk, but he figured that if something went wrong, he could just grab his wand when she was distracted, and obliviate her.

He didn't bother sugar coating it; he preferred to be blunt.

"I'm a wizard." He registered surprise in her golden orbs, but otherwise, there was only a slight twitch to acknowledge his statement.

"Well?" He queried impatiently. "What's your big secret?" Alice grinned,

"I'm a vampire."

"That's all?" Draco scoffed. "My secret was much better. I already knew there were vampires, but I bet you didn't know about wizards. That's kind of weird though. I thought all vampires knew there are wizards. And how come you aren't sleeping or something? I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daytime."

"First of all, what do you mean 'that's all?'" I'll have you know that being a vampire is a pretty big deal! I'm dead for crying out loud! I could kill you and suck you dry in the amount of time it would take you to process my statement."

"So why don't you?"

"Don't test me wizard-boy. For your information, my family and I are what we like to call, vegetarian vampires. We only drink the blood of animals…but for you, I can make an exception." She smiled sweetly at him.

"As for the sun, watch." Alice stepped into a ray of sunlight emanating from a crack in the boughs above them. When the sunlight hit her, rays of light sparkled off of her like millions of diamonds; she was absolutely stunning.

"Wow."

"Thanks. By the way, in case it wasn't obvious, you can't let anyone know I'm a vampire-"

"Same goes for me," Draco interrupted.

"Or else you will die a very painful death," Alice continued. "Not from me either, but from the Volturi. They're like the police but for vampires."

"Yeah, we have people like that in the wizarding world, but we call them Aurors." Draco paused, "I know this is kind of random, but are you a seer?"

"Yes I am actually, but what made you think that?" Alice cocked her head in bewilderment.

"You seemed to know what I was going to do before I did it. I always used to think that Divination was a load of Hippogriff, but I guess there is something to it. Although, you didn't have to use a crystal ball or try and read tea leaves…"

"Yeah, seeing into the future is just something I can do. I don't question it anymore. Anyway, back to your original dilemma, I think I know why Jacob ran away from you this time."

"Why?"

"Well, werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies, but with Jacob this goes even deeper. See, my entire family are vampires but my brother Edward, fell in love with a human girl, Bella. He went away from her to protect her from himself, not realizing that she was left broken and Jacob was left to pick up the pieces. He was in love with her, but she wanted my brother. He returned after she saved him from attempting to take his own life, which is rather difficult to do when you're immortal by the way, and they got back together. To make matters worse, Bella wants to become a vampire like us, and to Jacob, she would be becoming the one thing he absolutely hates. Not to mention the treaty we have with the werewolves will end if Edward changes her. So your little comment about him being similar to a vampire probably just threw him over the edge, and in case you hadn't realized, werewolves are very temperamental creatures."

Draco put his face in his hands and groaned. He was mussing up his already tousled hair, but he could care less. His mind was spinning with all of this new information and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was going to win back Jacob.

"Thanks for listening Alice." Draco told her, before he set off.

"You're welcome…I just realized I have no idea what your name is…"

Draco laughed a little at the absurdity.

"It's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Alice Cullen," she smiled as she extended her hand. "It was nice meeting you Draco."

"Same here," he replied, grasping her hand, which was cold against his own.

"If you ever feel like talking, come visit me," she offered, informing him where he could find her.

"Sounds good," he responded. He snatched his wand off the stump, and with a final, "See you later," Draco apparated into his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my longest chapter yet! Over 2000 words yay me. :D

Some of the dialogue is similar or copied from Breaking Dawn and therefore, much like Twilight, it does not belong to me, but Stephenie Meyer. And now, back to Jacob…

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco decided it was in his best interest to lay low for a little while, so Jacob would have some time to cool down. Unfortunately for him, Jacob was doing pretty much the opposite…

...

It's bad enough that Paul imprinted on his freaking sister, and is constantly hanging out in _his_ house, eating _his_ food, but now the one time he needed someone to work out all his frustrations on, he isn't game for it. Just bloody perfect. Not to mention, Paul's yet another person in the pack who has imprinted; four out of ten now! So much for _rare_ myths…

'So maybe I haven't been the best person to be around lately, but seriously, what is wrong with the world?' Jacob thought. 'Paul doesn't want to fight, Bella is going to die soon and there's nothing I can do about it (not that that's new), the pang in my chest that was a constant before I met -_him_- is back, and _he_ is in Forks and I'm feeling so freaking torn. Him or her.

On the one hand Draco is, (aside from Quil and Embry) the best person I've ever met. Even if we were never –together- I think we would have been really good friends. On the other hand, there's just something about Bella, this pull that draws me to her. I have this overwhelming urge to protect her, which I guess isn't so surprising since she's so fragile… but more concerning is that it hurts to be away from her and I don't know what I'll do if he changes her.' Jacob shook his head as if to clear it of the thoughts clouding his mind like cobwebs, before internally declaring, 'I am so messed up.'

Jacob could hear Paul's donkey laugh in the other room and it just filled him with more of the bitterness and restless anger that had been consuming him lately. He needed to get out. His bedroom was too stifling, his thoughts were swarming around like angry hornets in the enclosed space, and Paul wouldn't get out of his goddamn house! He climbed out of his window rather than risk seeing Paul and consequently taking another swing at him. No matter how satisfying it would have been, he did not look forward to yet another lecture from Rachel.

He followed where his footsteps led him, thankful that his bare chest wouldn't be too out of place on the beach, especially since it was the summer. He spotted Quil playing with Claire not too far away, and watched their happy, laughing faces as Claire bossed him around. Quil was whipped by a three year old and Jacob couldn't even find it in himself to make fun of him for it, because he wished that he could be half as lucky as his friend. Although it definitely sucked that he had a good fourteen years or so of abstinence ahead of him, it didn't really seemed to bother Quil all that much.

Jacob approached the two, and made light conversation with Quil for awhile; it had been too long since they had had a chance to talk, and Jacob missed his friend's company.

"Quil, you ever think about dating?" he asked; a question that was seemingly out of the blue for his fellow Quileute. "You know. A real girl." Jacob continued when Quil gaped at him. "I mean, just for now right? On your nights off babysitting duty." The response his question received was akin to utter disbelief. Jacob let Claire's meaningless chatter fill the awkward silence that had fallen between them before apologizing for his pushiness. Quil shrugged it off, and when Jacob guessed that Quil wouldn't do it, the answer Quil gave him made him pause.

"I can't imagine. I just don't…see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces." His explanation was close to home since that was exactly how Jacob felt after meeting Bella.

"Maybe Claire will have a different kind of competition to worry about," Jacob joked. 'Like Draco and I' he thought, although Bella would never care about the competition.' His smile faded significantly, though he had to chuckle when Quil tried to proposition him.

"You wish," he shot back.

"You ever think about dating?" Quil asked after a slight hesitation.

Jacob groaned, knowing he should have expected that one. There wasn't much he was willing to say about the subject; he definitely wasn't eager to mention Draco, especially not after this little exchange or else Quil might have thought him serious. Okay, doubtful, but he didn't really want to make things uncomfortable between them. So he settled with,

"I don't see them either, Quil. I don't see their faces." His friend sighed, and he wondered if maybe he should have told him the truth. Before he could make a concrete decision however, Sam made it for him.

A low howl tore through the forest, and Jacob made a beeline for the pack, while Quil went to drop off Claire at the Clearwaters'. Jacob hated having to answer to Sam's beck and call, but at least this time he had a choice. He thought back to that sham of a wedding, when he was torn between killing Edward and saving Bella. Sam had turned on the full power of the Alpha and he was forced to leave. To obey. If there was one thing Jacob hated, it was having no choice. There was no choice when it came to Bella, and Draco... Well, he probably hadn't made the best choices when it came to the blonde, but at least they had been his choices to make.

Aware that someone else had entered his mind, he shoved thoughts of Draco to the back and focused on Bella instead. None of the pack had a clue of what had conspired between him and the arrogant wizard, and he would like to keep it that way thank you very much.

_Well aren't you whiny, _a female voice interrupted his brooding.

_God, it had to be Leah, _Jacob thought irritated.

_Shut up Jacob," _she shot back, though he paid her no mind.

_Can it, guys_, Sam told Jacob and Leah, the latter wincing at the term _guys. _

_ Freaking touchy, _Jacob managed. Leah bristled, and Sam pretended not to notice. They waited for the rest of the pack to show up, and Jacob knew, this was the news that he had been dreading all summer. He wondered which story they were going to go with.

There was a freak accident, the plane crashed, there were no survivors… No, the Cullens wouldn't let any innocent people die, aside from Bella anyway. It would be more like private jet crashed, no survivors; it crashed into a field of marshmallows and luckily no one around them was harmed… Right. Or maybe some sort of tropical disease or swine flu; she was incredibly sick, there's nothing we could have done. Attacked by a horde of sharks. Tripped off the highest building in the country… a little unlikely, but if anyone were to manage, it would be Bella…

He realized he had zoned out but he tuned in when he heard Bella's name.

_Bella got home last week, and… _The pressure that had been building in Jacob's chest eased slightly. So she was alive. Or at least not _dead_ dead. It was amazing how much of a difference it made; her not being dead. Jacob realized then that he didn't think that she would have even survived her honeymoon with that monster. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or supremely disgusted. Not that it mattered, since he knew that she wouldn't be alive for long. Seth continued that Bella was sick with some '_rare disease' _ she's been '_quarantined_' by Carlisle. How convenient.

So she would die from this disease, at least as far as Charlie knew, and there would be a funeral. He wondered if it would be open casket or if Bella would be too crazy vampire newborn to deal with being surrounded by the very human mourners; turning her funeral into a bloody massacre. Maybe they would wait until she could control herself enough to be completely still. How long would that take? Was she already one of them? That would buy them more time… Jacob let out a low growl at the thought.

Unbeknownst to Jacob, the others were listening, stunned into silence by the amount of thought he had put into the situation. Would they bury her? Could she dig herself out or would the rest of the bloodsuckers help her out, like a scene from a bad horror movie.

He stood up straight, his hackles raised in fury, his entire body quivering with an impatient restlessness.

_What are we waiting for?_ He demanded, hating the hesitation emanating from his brothers. And irate sister.

_We don't really know…_

_I mean, maybe she is sick…_

_OH, PLEASE! _Jacob interrupted Seth's flimsy excuse.

_Okay, so, the evidence against that is pretty strong, but still… Are you sure you want to do this Jacob? _Sam pleaded. _This is what she wanted after all._

_I don't recall the treaty caring about what the victim wants, Sam!_

_Is she really a victim though Jacob?_

_Yes! Her whole life she has been a victim. She's constantly injuring herself, she tears herself apart to make others happy and her bad decisions only serve to cause her more pain. Edward left her, who's to say he won't do it again, and where does that leave Bella?_

_Jake, _Seth thought again, _they aren't our enemies._

_Shut up Seth! Just because you fought side by side with them, and you have some sort of twisted hero worship for Edward Cullen, doesn't change the fact that they're vampires. We live to destroy them. They kill to survive, and who knows how many people Bella will kill in her newborn state. That makes this our problem! _

Seth bristled in indignation, but managed to shoot back,

_So what are you going to do when Bella fights with them, Jacob? Huh?_

Jacob struggled to find an answer and settled for,

_She's not Bella anymore, _even though deep down he knew that wasn't the truth. Seth continued to argue his point quite well, much to Jacob's annoyance. Eventually, Sam decided to end the arguing.

_The Cullens may not be our friends, but they pose no threat towards us and quite frankly I need to do what is best for the pack. No doubt they will leave soon and things will go back to normal. _Jacob scoffed at this, barely keeping his temper in check. Sam continued on, _challenging them will get us nowhere. They will defend themselves well and I am not willing to lose a brother to a pointless cause. _

_I'm not afraid to die._

_I know Jacob. That is exactly why I am questioning your ability to make decisions. I do what's best for the pack Jacob, and you are being overruled._ Sam took on the voice of the Alpha and Jacob growled, baring his teeth in fury.

_The pack cannot attack the Cullens without provocation as they are not a danger to our people nor the people of Forks. Isabella Swan made her choice knowing fully the consequences of her actions and therefore we will not punish our former allies for her choices. _

_Awesome, _Seth though happily.

_Seth_, Sam chided doing the mental equivalent of shaking his head at the young wolf.

_Whoops. Sorry Sam._

_Jacob, where do you think you're going?_

_To tell my father goodbye. Obviously there's no reason for me to stick around any longer. _

_Aw Jake-don't do that again! _The groaning that accompanied Jacob's statement was littered with a few _Shut up Seth_s.

_Don't leave Jacob, _Sam told him, his thought softer than normal.

_Is that an order Sam? _Jacob asked, his mental voice screaming with derision. _Going to take away my will until I'm nothing more than a pitiful slave bowing down at your feet?_

_You know I wouldn't do that._

_Well then you know I won't stay. _Leaving them with that last thought, Jacob sped away, concentrating on anything but where he was going. He thought of the long wolf months where his emotional pain bled into more literal pain like the pain of cold and hunger. Pain that had simple solutions like a band-aid on a cut, so unlike the twisted mess that was human pain.

When he was close enough to home, Jacob phased back, and pulled on his ripped denims. He had done it; he had managed to hide his thoughts until it was too late for anyone to stop him. The pack couldn't attack the Cullens, but he sure as hell could.

* * *

A/N I'm going camping for the next little while and it would be lovely if I had some nice feedback when I get back :P Next chapter will probably have both of the characters you know and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey loyal readers, thanks for being so patient! This chapter is dedicated to RINTEND0 who has been giving me such rave reviews. I love getting feedback from you all, so don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacob took off running, his calloused feet barely touching the ground as he practically flew towards the Cullen's house. Running was much faster than his motorbike and besides, who cared about being discreet when you were about to challenge a horde of vampires to a death match.

He sped through the trees unseen, slowing down as he got closer to the vampire's den. What exactly was he doing anyhow? He knew they would hear him coming, bike or no bike due to Alice's innate power, which was wiped out whenever he was around. Plus their own super senses helped in that respect and no doubt they already knew his intentions thanks to Edward. Jacob could care less about the other bloodsuckers, as long as Edward perished by his hand. Or his teeth, he added upon further consideration. He wasn't picky.

When he reached the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

Draco stepped out of the shadows to confront Jacob.

...

Draco and Alice had been talking back and forth during the past few days, and she had invited him over numerous times as well.

"It's good for Bella," she had told him. "She isn't around humans very often anymore. She can't be with her situation as it is quite frankly," she amended, "and I think it would be nice for her to have someone around who isn't so wrapped up in the situation. " He had accepted, and been introduced to all of the Cullens.

Edward was too chivalrous for Draco's taste; his personality was reminiscent of a certain scar-faced Gryffindor that he'd rather not think about. Plus there was the fact that, no matter that he didn't want Jacob to have Bella, this guy leaving was the reason why Jacob had allowed himself to get close to her. He was the reason why Jacob often looked miserable and forlorn even though he pretended to be happy for Draco's sake. There was nothing Draco could do to help him when this would happen and Draco hated nothing more than feeling helpless.

Emmett and he both enjoyed sports, but he found Emmett to be rather brash. His wife Rosalie was more his type. She was beautiful, blonde and aloof. She reminded him of Pansy Parkinson… Well, she reminded him of Pansy when she wasn't being a pug-faced bitch. Which admittedly wasn't very often. She only showed her 'good side' in private and even then Draco could hardly stand her. She was one of the many reasons why being straight didn't appeal to him.

He had a hard time getting a handle on Jasper, who seemed rather volatile but in a non-threatening way. However, he trusted that if Alice liked him there must be something there.

Carlisle was practically a martyr from what Draco gathered. He put everyone before himself, and somehow, despite how he abhorred such traits, Draco couldn't help but respect the man.

Esme was extremely kind. She was the type of mother that Draco used to dream about having, but had given up on ever getting long ago.

Last was the subject of his lover's affection. Bella seemed nice enough, but not really anything special. He supposed there must be something about her though, if she had entranced not only a vampire but a werewolf as well. He decided to reserve judgment on her for the time being.

...

Hearing Jacob's voice directed at him with anger, Draco felt as though he was on level ground. Jacob had so much bloody anger. Not that Draco didn't of course, he was just much better at hiding it.

"How are you Jacob? It's been awhile. Sorry about my comment the other day, I wasn't aware that you had vampire issues." He drawled. Okay, so maybe it was a little snide, but it wasn't as though Jacob treated him like he was fragile; it was time that Draco repaid the favour.

"Get out of my way Draco!"

"Make me." He smirked in that infuriating way of his, and Jacob swore he saw red. He paused as though deciding whether charging Draco would be worth it. He was here to fight Cullen, not Draco dammit! Cocky bastard.

Draco winked at him, and Jacob charged. Draco barely had time to whip out his wand, but it proved irrelevant.

Jacob felt as though he had slammed into a brick wall. It turned out that Carlisle had stepped in between the two boys faster than either could have predicted.

"That's enough out of you two. Now, Jacob, what is it that you want to do here?"

His calm demeanor was infuriating.

"I want to speak to Edward," he managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy right now," Carlisle informed him apologetically.

Jacob was prepared to fight his way through that door, Carlisle and Draco be damned. It was unfortunate since he felt some amount of compassion towards both men, though not a whole lot at that moment in time. Luckily for everyone, Edward chose that moment to slip through the door from behind Draco.

"What do you want Mutt?" He asked, his response lacking any spite.

"I want to speak to you. Alone." He added with a significant look at Carlisle and then Draco who seemed to be silently contemplating the scene before him.

"Fine. Carlisle, Draco, please leave." Edward sounded significantly wearier than Jacob had expected him to. Where was all of his fight? How was Jacob supposed to kill him when he sounded so pathetic.

"I know," he moaned. "Don't remind me."

_Stop reading my thoughts then asshole. _Jacob thought acerbically.

"You know as well as I do that there's nothing I can do about that."

"It doesn't make it any less annoying." A corner of Edward's lips curled up at Jacob's obvious irritation. "So, you didn't kill Bella then?" He tried to sound casual but only succeeded in sounding forced.

"Bella is still human, if that's what you're asking." Jacob let out a gasp of relief but it was still tinged with anger.

"But she's not okay is she? Did you lose control? Crush her?" Jacob's vitriol was interrupted by Edward's steely expression and the fact that his hands were clenched together so tightly that they were practically transparent…because, yeah, he was _that _pale.

The shadow of a smile ghosted across Edward's face and Jacob found it undeniably creepy. Especially connected with the haunted look in his eyes that spoke of a pain that was beyond imagining.

"Bella is…" he started, his voice sounding rusty. "Something was wrong, but I just couldn't figure out what. She was acting all weird and then she ran to Rosalie. Rosalie! And I couldn't understand how she could possibly-but of course Bella would. Bella never does what's good for her," Edward rambled.

"Hold up," Jacob spoke in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella is pregnant…and she's keeping the baby." Jacob's face went ashen but Edward just continued on.

"This, this _thing _is a monster that's feeding off of her and draining her energy. I watch as her stomach grows bigger everyday, while her body and face grow gaunter. This thing is slowly killing her; meanwhile, I'm forced to sit by and watch, knowing that I've caused this. I am the reason why she's dying." Jacob was too horrified to speak. The realization that Edward and Bella had had sex kind of killed his mind, but Bella pregnant, it just didn't seem possible. _How_ was that even possible?

"I don't know," Edward responded desolately. "Carlisle has been studying her and trying his best to keep her healthy but there's only so much he can do. The ultrasounds don't work; it's as though there's some sort of protective barrier over the thing that prevents them from showing anything." Jacob nodded, then swallowed, but his mouth still felt dry. He vaguely wondered if he was in shock. This was worse than anything he had ever imagined. He recalled a fantasy he had had a long time ago of he and Bella, aged drastically with little black haired children running wild around them. It was a happy picture that would never come to be.

"Can I see her?" He asked quietly before looking up at Edward's face. Something had sparked in his eyes while Jacob was thinking. It made Edward's deranged expression even more manic.

"Do me a favour first," Edward pleaded.

"Why would I do you a favour?"

"Not for me, but for Bella." He knew there was no denying when it came to his weakness; Jacob needed her like the sun needs the moon.

"You just gave me an idea."

"Maybe you should use condoms next time?" Edward didn't even deign to respond to that comment.

"You and Bella could," he paused to think of a word that wouldn't offend Jacob. "Mate," he finished. "She wants children; you could give her some."

There were so many things wrong with that statement that Jacob could barely process it.

"You want me to have sex with your wife?" He asked incredulously.

"Mate with my wife," He corrected. "It would kill me, but it isn't as though I deserve any better. This is my fault and I need to fix it, no matter what the cost."

"So what, I'm just supposed to rent her and return her to you once I've used her? Like she's a cheap pair of ice skates?"

"I would do anything for her, including this. She loves you Jacob. Just try. Please. She won't listen to me, but she tends to listen to you."

A year ago this confession would have been a gloat-worthy moment for Jacob. Now he just felt sick.

"You know why I came here right?" Edward nodded. "I came here to kill you." Jacob's statement lacked flair, but Edward regarded him in all seriousness.

"If Bella dies, I'll be begging for you to kill me." He responded. The two shook hands; fire met ice, and Jacob took a deep breath before he stepped inside, mentally preparing himself to proposition Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N To all the readers who are hopefully still with me, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I lost interest in this story for a while. Luckily my muse has returned and I hope you all enjoy seeing Jacob and Draco again.

As always, the Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and several lines are taken directly from Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Chapter 6

He smelled her before he saw her. Her scent stood out vividly despite his senses being overwhelmed by the pungent stench of vampires. It was warm, clean, and most importantly human; it was Bella. Jacob let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. The relief he felt at finding her human nearly made his knees weak.

"Bella?" He heard himself say softly, and she turned to look at him from the couch where she was curled up beside the blonde bloodsucker.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed happily, although her voice was rather faint.

"Yeah, I'm here Bells," he told her, making his way to the front of the couch so he could look at her properly. He was horrified by what he saw. She looked terrible. Her hair was still the same rich brown but it hung limply about her face, strands of it sticking to her forehead and neck with sweat. The bags under her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and her eyes themselves had lost their lustre. She looked so worn out and fragile it was scary.

"Rose," she muttered urgently, and not a moment later, Bella was heaving the contents of her stomach into the bucket Rosalie had picked off the floor. Jacob felt his own stomach give a sickening lurch as he glanced down at what he had been avoiding, Bella's swollen abdomen. He knew she was pregnant but he still couldn't believe it. There was no way she could be _that _pregnant. Not in a month, no freaking way.

"Sorry about that," Bella mumbled apologetically to Jacob as Edward appeared at her side with a glass of water. Her arm trembled with the weight of the glass and Edward hovered beside her just in case. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that fragile Edward." Jacob wanted to scream at her. Her limbs were nothing more than skin and bones and she still claimed to be fine. "Leave Jacob and I alone to talk please." He left without a word, the pained, hopeless look still engraved upon his face.

"I'm so glad you came to see me Jacob."

"Can I talk to you alone Bella," he asked, giving a not so discreet look at the blonde Barbie guarding her.

"I'd rather die," the vamp spat at him.

"In case you hadn't noticed blondie, you're already dead. Did all of your brain cells die with you or were you just short on them to start?"

"Jacob, that's not nice," Bella admonished before turning to Rosalie. "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." Rosalie hesitated, '_not out of the goodness of her heart that was for sure,_' thought Jacob. "Rose, I want you to go, Bella said quietly.

After giving Jacob one last menacing-'_empty headed'_ he thought snidely-glare, she too was gone. Bella beamed at him.

"I missed you Jake." He held her outstretched hands in his; they felt clammy and cold. He sat beside her.

"Bells, there's no easy way to say this," he informed her mock seriously, "but you're hideous."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, half-heartedly whacking his shoulder.

"What're you thinking Bells? Seriously!"

"Did Edward tell you to lecture me?"

"Sort of. I don't know why though, since it's not as though you ever listen to me." She sighed,

"It'll work out you know." Jacob gave her a_ look._

"Are you kidding me? Bella, look at yourself! You're dying and you're the only one who doesn't see it!" He spat out through gritted teeth, shaking against the anger and frustration he was attempting to suppress. She glared at him at him for a second, her mouth curling into the pout he loved, before speaking.

"I'm not saying things will work out _easily_ Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I've lived through and not believe in magic by this point?"

"Magic?" Jacob scoffed, although privately he wondered at her statement. "How much morphine does Dr. Cullen have you on Bells?" She laughed, but her eyes still gazed at him intently.

"Especially for you," she said smiling. "More than anyone else, you've got some magic waiting to make things right for you."

It was as if she knew about him and Draco…but there was no way. Although now that he thought about it, Draco hadn't explained why he had even been at the Cullen's house to start with…

"Why was Draco here?" He burst out suddenly without meaning to.

"Draco?" Bella's eyebrows knitted in confusion, before realization hit. "Oh, you mean Alice's friend. He's new to Forks so Alice was just being friendly. He's all right, but rather too snarky for my liking. He and Alice seem to get along great though." Jacob felt an irritating stab of something in his gut, but he chose to ignore it.

"So how do you know him anyway?" Flashes of grey eyes, smooth expanses of pale skin, and a smug grin flipped through Jacob's mind in less than a second.

"School," he replied indifferently, although his darkened skin flushed slightly. "We were friends."

"Were?" She questioned. She knew him so well.

"Never mind Bella, it's none of your concern." She made a sound as though to interrupt him but he railed on. "Bella, this thing growing inside you is going to kill you. I love you and… _he_ loves you, but there won't be any point in loving you because you are going to die Bella, and you're dying for _nothing_." She looked on the verge of tears but then she straightened. There was a determined glint in her eyes as she gritted her teeth and told him,

"I'm not going to die. And it's a baby, not a thing Jacob. If I can just keep my heart beating long enough, it'll be okay. Both of us will be okay." She seemed to be reassuring herself just as much as she was trying to reassure Jacob.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be this way," he persuaded gently. "What if getting pregnant wasn't a one-shot deal? Just listen to Carlisle, stay alive, and then you can start over. This didn't work out, so try again."

"What are you talking about Jacob?" She didn't like the way he looked at her-grim but nervous-as though he was afraid she would strike out at him at any moment. Just as soon as she figured out what he was _really_ saying…

"Edward would never let me try again… and besides, what difference would it make if he did? I'm sure any baby-"

"Yeah," Jacob snapped, "any of his would be the same. But what if-" He couldn't bear to finish that thought and was thankful that Bella remained clueless. Until slowly her confusion began to morph into disbelief.

"You can't be serious. Jacob, there is no way I would kill _my_ baby in exchange for some stranger's kid. Nuh uh."

"It wouldn't have to be a stranger," Jacob continued, hardly believing the words to be coming out of his mouth. Apparently Bella was having a hard time comprehending it too.

"What are you saying Jacob?" She asked with a hard look in her eye. _What the hell was he saying? 'I want to be your baby daddy?' 'I really want to sex you up, and you really want a kid. How is that not win win?' 'I want to mate with you and have puppies together,' Edward might approve but there was no way in hell he would ever say that. Any of that. _So Jacob settled with,

"Nothing. I'm saying nothing. Same as ever."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just forget it Bella," Jacob said wearily, wishing he had never come, but knowing he couldn't stay away.

"Did Edward ask you to say that?"

"Those weren't his exact words per say, but yeah."

"Wow."

"Uh huh. He would do anything for you Bells, but so would I."

"I really don't know why you bother," she whispered not unkindly but rather in awe. "I don't deserve either of you."

She still remained so unaware of what kind of effect she had on people; it damn near killed Jacob. She never put herself first and he could barely look at her without hurting. She was slowly dying, and once again, it was _his_ fault. He registered the pain that yet again, his own help had been rejected. However, the tethers that he was held to her by seemed to grow even tighter, restraining him as though they were afraid that this time, she would slip out of his grasp for good. Jacob abruptly pulled his hands from hers and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm not gonna just sit here calmly and watch you die Bells," his voice choked up slightly on his last cruel words.

Jumping out the window, his paws had hit the forest floor before he even heard her strangled plea,

"Don't go Jake."

* * *

He quickly phased back after giving a brief update to Sam because hearing the rest of the packs' opinions on Bella's condition made him want to hurl all over again. He knew he'd have to deal with the consequences later; they had begun to discuss their attack plan but he honestly couldn't think about any of this or he would explode. Instead, he threw on his cut-offs and raced home to grab a shirt. The establishment he was heading for-despite being a bit of a dive-had a strict 'no shirt, no service' policy.

* * *

Alice and Draco sat in a small booth in Fork's dingiest diner.

"Why are we here again?" Draco drawled, scanning the room in distaste.

"Aside from the fact that they don't ask questions and they serve alcohol to minors," she grinned cheekily, "you'll thank me later." Draco rolled his eyes and she gave a shrug as though to say, 'psychic, remember?'

"Jacob sure was in a right temper wasn't he?" Alice asked imitating Draco's accent.

"Nice trick; you actually didn't bugger it up with any American inflections."

"Well, we travel a lot being that we're vampires masquerading as humans, and England is a great place to live since it rains so often."

"Huh. Well bugger it all, it seems I've found myself a new 'mate' so to speak." Draco smirked his voice belaying only a hint of sarcasm.

"Cheers," he raised his bottle of liquor; it had significantly less bite than firewhiskey, but it was effective all the same.

"Cheers," Alice agreed clinking her drink lightly against his. "You great tosser," she added with a wink.

They continued on like this for a good while until the light outside was dimming and suddenly Alice was up and ready to leave.

"Where the bloody 'ell do you think you're going?" Draco demanded, his words only slightly slurred.

"Draco, you need to wait here for five minutes but pay attention to the door."

"Okay Alice." He responded obediently.

"Bye love," she gave him a last flirtatious wink and then she was gone. Not too long after, Draco heard a commotion at the front of the 'establishment,' '_if one could call it that_,' he thought snidely.

"-what do you mean I can't come in? I have a shirt and pants," he heard a familiar voice state in bitter frustration.

"Yeah, but you don't have shoes," the heavyset bouncer informed him. He may have been big, but Jacob knew he could take him down easily. '_I really wish I hadn't been wearing shoes when I found out Bella was back. That was my last good pair…_'

"Where the hell does it say you need to wear shoes?" His voice had grown increasingly louder by this point.

"Get lost kid," the burly man told him. '_Kid?_' He was no child. Just as he was about to shove the man against the wall and barge right in there, shoes be damned, the last person he expected to see appeared from inside the diner.

"Draco? What the fuck!"

"Come on Jacob, let's get out of here." Draco put an arm around him and guided him away from the door, the security guard shaking his head all the while.

"I could've taken him you know," Jacob mumbled miserably.

"I know Jacob." Draco consoled him. He waited until they were under the cover of the trees before telling Jacob,

"Hold on tight!"

"What are you-" Jacob suddenly felt as though he were being sucked into an incredibly narrow vacuum that wrenched the words right out of his mouth; although he definitely no longer cared about speaking.

They reappeared a moment later in what appeared to be a hotel room. Draco bumped into a dresser upon landing, and muttered something about apparating whilst intoxicated…

Jacob spied a trunk near the bed and realized that this was where Draco had been staying. He stood still, contemplating what had just occurred, when Draco interrupted his train of thought.

"So are you just going to stand there with that stormy look on your face, or are you going to shag me into this cheap hotel mattress?"

There were plenty of responses Jacob could've given. Ignoring them all, he settled for yanking off his shirt, and prowling towards the bed where Draco waited with a feral smirk on his aristocratic face.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay new chapter finally! Thanks for the reviews everyone, and don't forget to let me know what you think about this one.

**Chapter 7**

He may have been slightly more intoxicated than he had previously thought, Draco admitted to himself as he woke up nursing his pounding head. His throat was dry, and he was aching all over. His arse in particular was extremely sore, and that's when it all came rushing back to him.

Jacob.

He and Jacob had fucked. He wasn't going to mince words because that was exactly what it was. He was drunk and horny and Jacob was… Jacob. He was glowing with fury, which only served to turn Draco on more.

He remembered the night in flashes: Jacob pulling off his shirt to reveal his incredibly toned, russet chest. Him, fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt whilst simultaneously attempting to undo his pants. Looking back, it wasn't one of his finer moments, but eventually he was down to his socks and boxers. Jacob advanced on him, and pushed him onto his hands and knees on the aforementioned cheap hotel mattress. Draco was sure his ancestors were rolling in their graves at the low thread count.

Jacob, now fully naked and erect, was towering over him, shoving Draco's boxers down, and roughly thrusting two wet fingers in his arse. When the fingers left he felt empty, but that didn't last long because Jacob had rammed into him from behind with no warning.

After that everything blurred into sensations. The feel of Jacob's thick cock pounding into his arse as he frantically rubbed his own so hard it bordered on pain. Jacob's grunts as he continued to fuck Draco, and Draco's moans as Jacob hit his prostate. Jacob's calloused hands rotating between gripping Draco's waist and his firm arse cheeks. Jacob's stuttered breathing as he grew closer and closer to climaxing were echoed by his own gasps of pain and pleasure. Jacob's cries as he orgasmed had Draco following him soon after. He collapsed completely spent, and he thought he had felt Jacob kiss his shoulder softly before he drifted off to sleep.

In retrospect he had probably imagined it, because none of what happened last night resembled tenderness in the slightest, and Jacob's absence this morning verified that.

I am such an idiot, Draco thought. The self-deprecating assessment was shortly followed by the realization that Alice had seen this coming. Bloody hell.

* * *

Jacob was pacing as he waited for the others to show up, feeling Sam's concerned gaze upon his back. Today was the day they were going to take down the Cullens …and Bella. He knew she was technically a Cullen, but to him she would always be Bella Swan. His Bella.

But then there was Draco. Thoughts of how he had used him the night before were swarming angrily in his head, making it almost impossible to think clearly.

"Ready to phase Jacob?" Quil popped up behind him startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled, ditching his cutoffs, and blurring from man to wolf.

_All right_, Sam's voice reverberated in his head. _Now that we're all here_, he gave a disapproving glance at Seth who had just bounded in, _we can begin to discuss strategy. We need to split into groups._

_This isn't fair; they haven't done anything to hurt us! _Seth's naivety almost made Jacob chuckle. Instead, he added,

_He's right_ _Sam,_ _since they haven't actually broken the treaty._

_Nevertheless Jacob, _Sam's scornful voice broke in,_ this is not something our ancestors anticipated when the treaty was created. We have no idea what kind of danger the thing inside Bella poses. It will be too young to adhere to any sort of rules, and it is already destroying the human giving it life. How will other humans be any different? _

_You don't know any of that for sure Sam; fetuses hurt their mothers all the time. _Jacob defended.

_That may be true, but do their mothers usually look this bad?_ Sam sent Jacob his own mental images of Bella when he had seen her last: mutated belly, ribs jutting out, and haunted eyes that looked as though the life had been sucked right out of them. In that moment, he hated Sam even more than he had hated Edward.

_I know this is hard for you because you care for her, but Jacob, she's not yours to care about anymore. You are the strongest fighter we have, so I need you to **stand down**, and be a part of the pack. You **will** fight with us Jacob. _

Jacob felt attacked as the will of the Alpha forced him to fight the woman he loved. He was helpless to stop it, and absolutely furious. He could feel Seth's waves of sympathy as he too whimpered under Sam's orders.

Yet somehow everything was starting to seem further and further away as if he was on the outside looking in. He knew that he didn't have to listen to Sam anymore; the Alpha's orders no longer bound him. A part of him was slowly awakening. He was Jacob Black, and like his ancestor Ephraim Black, he bowed down to no one.

_Jacob, what are you doing? _He could sense the panic in Sam's voice as he struggled to regain control.

_Jacob, you **wil**l fight the Cullens with us. _Jacob felt the Alpha's command wash over him, and was pleased when he found himself to be immune.

Sam quickly realized this as well, and scoffed at him.

_So what, you're taking over the pack now? _

_No, I don't want that kind of responsibility. I just want the opportunity to make my own choices. _He waited to hear the others' responses and was startled to realize he could no longer hear his brothers. …And sister, he mentally added, knowing Leah would have had a fit otherwise. Not that he had to worry about political correctness anymore…

_Well this is interesting, _Sam thought, just as intrigued by the lack of connection with the rest of the pack as Jacob was. His intrigue didn't last long though.

_So this is it Jacob. You're turning your back on your brothers? On your tribe? If it comes down to it, do you have what it takes to take one of us down? And for what? To save some girl who never gave a damn about you. _

_That's rich for someone who turned his back on the girl he claimed to be in love with. _

_You know damn well there was nothing I could do about that. _The pure rage emanating from Sam was more than a little frightening, and Jacob was extremely thankful that Leah was not privy to this conversation. He would probably no longer be alive if that were the case.

_Well I can't do anything about how I feel about her, and I won't stand back and let you kill her. She's still human Sam, even with that monster growing inside of her; she's still Bella. _

He could feel Sam cringe.

_What has to happen with Bella is unfortunate, but it's what needs to be done. _

His tone brooked no argument, and Jacob fumed silently before barreling on,

_You heard Seth, he doesn't want to attack the Cullens either. Are you going to force him too Sam?_

Sam hesitated before responding,

_Seth's too young to truly understand the consequences of his actions._

_Keep thinking that and maybe it'll help you sleep at night, _Jacob spat before turning his back on Sam. _I may not be making the right decision Sam, but it's my decision to make, not yours. _

Jacob took off at a run to the Cullen's, hoping he hadn't made the wrong one.

* * *

"So how did last night go?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at Draco, noticing him wince at the sound of her high-pitched voice.

"Looks like somebody's more than a little hung over," she teased.

"Shut up Alice," Draco groaned, "it's not like you don't know what happened anyway." Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes took on a malevolent gleam, unnoticed by Draco.

"So if you could just be quiet, and leave me alone that would be brilliant thanks." Draco had no idea why he thought going to chat with Alice would be a good idea after what had happened last night, yet here he was. He hoped she could possibly offer him some insight on Jacob's odd behavior, or at the very least, make him feel better after being used. Although, he contemplated, this was probably karma for the various girls he had slept with at Hogwarts, and kicked out of his dorm immediately afterwards…

Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Fine." He sighed in exasperation, "As you know, after you left Jacob arrived, and I apparated us back to my hotel room where he fucked me both literally and figuratively."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait, what? You slept with him?" Alice's eyebrows were raised so high up they were hidden somewhere in her hairline.

"Um, yeah. I thought you were psychic." Now it was Draco's turn to be confused, "Shouldn't you already know that?"

"Umm," Alice fidgeted slightly, "not exactly."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't actually _see_ Jacob, or any of the other wolves to be honest."

"But you knew he was going to show up at the diner!"

"Yeah, because there was a blank spot when I scanned the future, and that usually means wolves. Although, lately it means Bella too… It's kind of weird actually." Her face scrunched up at the thought, but Draco was still reeling over the fact that he had just unnecessarily confessed to screwing Jacob.

"So you didn't know, yet you let me think that you did." Draco's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, which mortified him even further. "Alice, you are a complete and utter prat."

She feigned horror à la British accent,

"Draco, how could you? I thought we were mates!"

"Oh shut up."

"But in all seriousness, how was he? Y'know, in bed," she wiggled her eyebrows again.

Draco rolled his eyes,

"Like you actually want to know."

"It could be interesting," she contemplated, her face lighting up manically. "Do you have any weird fetishes? I bet Jacob's into some kinky shit. I mean technically, you two even being together is bestiality."

Alice practically cackled at the look of shock on Draco's face.

"Hey," she defended, "You try having sex for a couple hundred years, and then tell me you wouldn't want to spice it up."

Draco's expression could only be described in two words: poker face. Or disturbed shock.

Alice snorted loudly.

"I really wish I had Edward's powers right about now."

"Oh bloody Salazar no."

"Did somebody call me?" Edward's voice could be heard as he ascended the stairs into Alice's room.

"Bollocks," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't pretend you weren't listening to our thoughts all along," Alice responded.

"Actually, I was a little preoccupied. We're about to have a very angry puppy on our hands."

A banging on the door confirmed this quite loudly.

"I'll get it!" Alice sang.

"No you won't!" Draco chased her down the staircase, but she simply sped up. Too bad he wasn't as fast on the ground as he was in the air.

"Using vampire powers is cheating," he pouted.

"That's nice dear," she winked. "And hello Jacob," Alice smirked as she swung the front door wide open.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews and favourites. This one is for chukaliteluvver who gives awesome feedback. Now back to the story…

**Chapter 8**

"Well look who it is, Mr. Cut-and-run himself." Alice raised her eyebrows, as Draco cringed in the background.

"What are you talking abou-" Jacob caught sight of Draco behind Alice's petite frame. Why was he always here, and why was it always at the worst possible time?

"There are more important things to worry about right now," Jacob stated sternly. "You can get mad at me all you want later, and no Alice, I don't mean you." Her eyes narrowed, but she knew he was right.

"What's wrong Jacob?" Edward asked dully.

Before he could respond, Seth burst through the front door like some sort of a one-man cavalry.

"Bella's in trouble!"

Jacob facepalmed.

"And who might you be?" Draco inquired. Seth opened his mouth to speak but Jacob interrupted him.

"He's a puppy who doesn't know where his place is. Seriously Seth, what are you doing here? Go home."

Seth pouted,

"But Jacob, I'm a part of your pack now, and packs stick together."

"Wait, _your_ pack?" Alice inquired, and Edward gave a confirming nod after looking in Jacob's head. He didn't even bother to scowl at the invasion; instead, he replayed the events of the night in resignation.

"I split off from Sam and the others because I didn't want to hunt down Bella, which incidentally is why I'm here. The pack is coming after Bella. Tonight."

"I didn't want to hurt Bella either, so I joined Jacob." Seth piped up.

"Yeah… still not sure I'm okay with that, but since you're here you may as well patrol the border." Seth bounded off happily, knowing that Jacob would eventually accept him as a part of his pack since he was already giving him orders.

"Carlisle and the others should be back from their hunt shortly; we'll fill them in then," Edward explained. "Luckily, Alice and I can sense them coming, so we don't need to worry yet."

"Not to mention, now we have a warning and two of their own. I doubt they're eager to attack." Alice added. The three men expressed their agreement. Alice and Edward exited the foyer to check on Bella, who was still napping.

Jacob slowly approached Draco, who for the most part had kept silent throughout the discussion.

"Draco," Jacob started softly, his voice laced with regret.

"I don't want to hear it," he spat bitterly.

"Actually, I think you do. Who doesn't like hearing about what an ass I am?" Draco's lips twitched, but his eyes were still hard.

"Draco, I am sincerely sorry for leaving in the morning without saying anything. It was a jerk move and I regret it."

He nodded coolly in acknowledgement of Jacob's words without slipping from his stony façade.

"To be honest I don't know what I want right now, and it's really confusing. I didn't want to hurt you more by being unable to choose, but I suppose what I did was even worse. It's just hard because Bella is dying and I just feel so drawn to her even though I connect with you on a whole different level."

"So what do you want to do then?" Draco asked exasperated.

"I know it's selfish, but I really do like you even though I suck at showing it. Maybe we can just take it slow for now? I could show you around La Push, or we could hang out and talk."

"That actually sounds a lot better than what we've been doing lately, hot sex aside." The corner of Jacob's mouth curved upwards slightly, although the mention of their physical activity in a house full of people with extraordinary hearing made him a bit embarrassed. Luckily Seth was busy running, but he supposed he would have to address his bisexuality at some point. (Since by this point he would have to be in serious denial not to have noticed that he kind of liked guys.)

"Hello Draco, Jacob." Carlisle entered with Esme, and the rest of the Cullens followed closely behind the couple.

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie screeched. Leaving to hunt, while necessary, was a setback not appreciated by the overly protective female.

"Upstairs," Edward answered listlessly as he descended the stairs. "Unfortunately we have a problem." Edward gestured to Jacob who proceeded to explain how the pack now saw Bella as a threat that needed to be wiped out.

"And that's why we've left the pack to warn you." Jacob finished.

"Alice doubts they will attack us now but it doesn't hurt to be on the offensive," Edward added.

Emmett grinned wickedly cracking his knuckles.

"I'll get in position, it's been far too long since I've had a good fight so this should be fun." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her overenthusiastic husband, and once the others finalized their defense strategy she practically flew up the stairs to check on Bella.

With everyone exempting Bella, Rosalie, Draco, and Jacob out guarding the perimeter, Edward approached his former nemesis.

Jacob was chatting fairly animatedly with that British boy Alice claimed was her friend. He didn't have the energy to question it, and the fact that the boy could repel him from reading his mind was proof enough that he wasn't normal either.

"Jacob, could I have a word with you?"

"I suppose," was his reluctant answer, and Edward could hear the obscenities in his head at being interrupted when he and Draco were finally getting along after-

There was a violent change in thought direction as if Jacob suddenly remember that Edward could read minds and didn't want him knowing something. He probed Draco, but was once again without luck. Draco did send a nasty glare his way though.

Edward shook his head, and brought his attention back to Jacob.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you're doing. I never would have asked you to leave your family for us."

Jacob scoffed, "As if I would. I'm doing this for Bella, not that she cares."

"She loves you too Jacob," Edward spoke resigned.

"Yeah, but that's never enough is it? Don't worry about it; just know that if she dies, which she probably will, I will make good on my promise."

Just after midnight Jacob heard frantic howling. He ripped off his jeans and phased without giving Draco a warning. Luckily the wizard was far enough away, and he had already seen Jacob's junk so nothing shocking there.

Seth was absolutely frantic, and it took Jacob to realize that he wasn't the only one there.

_It's about bloody time Jacob! It's good to know that if my brother was actually being attacked that your quick reflexes would save him._

_Leah? What the hell? Wait. Why can I hear you?_

_Because I left the pack and now I've joined yours._

_Uhh no you haven't because I don't have a pack. _

_Right, because Seth is just patrolling for fun. _

_Shut up Leah. _

_Don't you want to hear why I'm here? Other than the obvious choice between having my ex in my head or being in your appalling emotional mess. _

_The pack has decided not to attack the Cullens! _Seth burst in excitedly.

_Thanks Seth_, Leah thought sarcastically.

_Did you hear that Edward?_ All Jacob could feel was relief as he directed his thoughts to the depressed vampire.

Edward appeared outside knowing Bella was safe with Rosalie, and reiterated the information to his startled family.

The siblings waited for the vampires to go inside before phasing back, Jacob having transformed back immediately. Esme popped inside and informed Jacob that the wolves may as well settle themselves in for the night. She carried out several blankets and pillows. Unfortunately they reeked of the bloodsuckers.

"We'll just sleep outside," Jacob told her. At her saddened expression he added, "but thank you."

Draco followed him out the door, just in time to see Leah's bare back as she slipped her shirt on.

"So what's the plan?" Leah demanded.

"And who are you?" She asked as she spied Draco hovering beside Jacob. (Not literally. These were Muggles. Muggles who turned into wolves, but Muggles all the same.)

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He dipped into a bow and kissed her hand. He also winked at Jacob unbeknownst to a flustered Leah.

She got over her embarrassment quickly.

"Okay, well who are you in the grand scheme of things?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "I'm Jacob's friend." He smirked before adding, "and Alice's."

"Because that makes sense," Leah muttered.

"It's late and I'm tired. Unlike you all I'm going to grab some pillows from Esme."

"Ugh. Well, you better not sleep near me then because those things reek," Jacob complained.

He reminded Draco unpleasantly of a certain redhead when he did that.

"Stop whining, it doesn't suit you." He admonished before going inside to retrieve the blankets and pillows.

"Hear hear," rejoiced Leah.

"Whatever Leah, like you're any better."

"Guys I'm trying to sleep."

"Shut up Seth," they spoke in unison.

Draco returned after spelling the bed things clean, to hear Leah offering to take first watch just in case.

Seth was already dozing off with his back to them so Draco spelled the ground to be softer, and put up a protective shield around him to keep out the bugs. He was a Malfoy after all, and if he was going to sleep outside, he was at least going to be somewhat comfortable.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at his 'friend'.

"Have a pillow," Draco offered, "they shouldn't smell; I spelled them clean."

"Thanks," Jacob accepted. "Night Draco."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gooooood morning boys!" Leah smirked at Draco and Jacob whose limbs were tangled together. Jacob's head was resting on Draco's pillow, and it took a moment for them to realize the compromising position they were in.

Jacob scrambled away, while Draco simply stretched luxuriously as he tried to ease the aches he gained from sleeping on the ground like he was some kind of peasant. The things he did for that boy…

"All right, so boy's love aside, is anyone going to let me know what's going on with the freaking vamps?"

It was too early in the morning for Leah, Jacob decided.

"After I get something to eat maybe. I haven't even agreed to let you in my pack yet Leah."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jacob. You let Seth join-"

"And I'm still regretting that," he mumbled.

"So unless you can guarantee he won't be harmed under your care, you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

Jacob groaned loudly.

"Speaking of Seth, where is he?" Before Leah could respond, they heard him call out.

"Hey guys!" Seth approached balancing an enormous tray of precariously perched pancakes with both hands. "Esme made us breakfast. There's more food inside, but I know you guys have a hard time with the smell so I brought the pancakes out."

"Where are the toppings?" Leah asked.

"Oh yeah," Seth rummaged in his pants, "here's the maple syrup."

The three of them stared at him in disgust.

"What?"

"I am not eating syrup that came out of your pants," Leah complained.

"Phrasing Leah," Jacob interjected.

"Sorry, but I only have so many hands, and there's a lot of pancakes here."

"Would it have killed you to take two trips Seth?" Jacob shook his head at the youngest wolf.

"I'll go get some jam," Draco offered, snickering inwardly at their antics.

"I'll come with you."

"We might as well all head inside then oh great pack leader. Especially since I don't trust Seth to carry any more of the food out."

"So I brought the pancakes out for nothing?"

"Sorry bro," Leah deadpanned.

* * *

Inside the Cullen's dining room table was set up with a smorgasbord of food: scrambled eggs, stacks of toast, a large plate of bacon, sausages, hash browns, as well as numerous toppings for pancakes.

"Good morning everyone," Esme appeared in the doorway wearing an apron. "I hope everything tastes all right, but I haven't had much practice."

"It's delicious Mrs. Cullen," Seth raved through a mouthful of eggs.

The other two wolves were shoveling food in their mouths at a slightly less disturbing rate, and simply nodded. Meanwhile, Draco was using every bit of willpower he had not to berate the wolves on their table manners.

He cut into his jam covered pancakes rather daintily in comparison, and thanked their hostess for making breakfast.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Draco. I only wish Bella had as healthy of an appetite as all of you do."

"Wait-Bella's not eating?" Jacob asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Carlisle has her hooked up to machines that pump nutrients into her body because she's rejecting everything we try to give her."

"I need to see her."

"You might as well finish your breakfast. It's not like she's going anywhere." Leah rolled her eyes at him.

Jacob glared at her then dropped his utensils down on his plate.

"I'm done. Where's Bella?"

"She's upstairs," Esme replied calmly. "She's still sleeping though. Maybe you should go talk to Carlisle about her; he's in his study." Jacob left without a glance at the others. Draco tried not to feel insulted.

* * *

"So, how do you know Jacob anyway?" Leah wondered aloud.

"And Alice," Seth piped up, "Because you two seem to be pretty close."

"Well," Draco drawled, attempting to buy time. "Alice and I met in a forest recently. We just connected, and we've gotten on well ever since."

"Really?" Leah asked skeptically. "So you just run into vampires in forests on a regular enough basis that it's not at all weird for you to become friends with one?"

"Actually it is a bit of a change for me, seeing as I'd never met one before."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Leah!" Seth was a bit alarmed at his sister's outburst, even though it wasn't anything new to him. He did however, really want to know who Draco was, and yelling at him wouldn't help.

Draco responded with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

"I'm Draco bloody Malfoy that's who, and you'll soon learn that I'm not someone to be trifled with."

"Whatever. So your name is Draco, but you're obviously not a normal person. You know about vampires and werewolves, which is something that would be shocking to most _normal_ people. Not to mention, you're British."

"Very astute of you to notice Leah." His smirk grew wider.

"Cut the crap Draco, why are you even in Forks?"

"To put it simply, Jacob and I went to school together, and we became friends. He left, and I came after him."

"Hold up, Jacob went to school with us, and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a pasty white boy in a Quileute school." At Draco's appalled expression she added, " no offense." The gleam in her eyes belied her apology but Draco accepted nonetheless.

"You're right that _we_ didn't attend school together, but Jacob and I did. He attended my school in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Seth and Leah exclaimed simultaneously.

"But how did he get there?" Seth wondered.

"Apparently he ran there as a wolf, accidentally stumbled upon a secret portal to the forbidden forest, and ended up at my school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Leah gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

Seth's eyes grew wide, and he seemed ready to burst with excitement.

"So you're a wizard? Does that mean you can do magic? This is so freaking cool! Can you show us something magical?"

Aside from her first exclamation, Leah seemed to be stunned into silence.

"Sure Seth, I'm going to show you something called an unbreakable vow."

"What's that?"

"Well, being that you're a muggle, and you shouldn't know that I'm a wizard due to our Statute of Secrecy I'm going to perform an unbreakable vow on both you and your sister. Basically, if you tell anyone that I'm a wizard, you die."

"Wait, hold on a second," Leah broke out of her trance and rounded on him. "Please tell me you're joking."

"About what?"

"You being a wizard, the breaking vow-"

"_Un_breakable vow, it wouldn't be very useful if it could break."

"All of it!" She practically shrieked at him.

"Nope," Draco smiled genuinely. "I'm a 100% pureblood wizard."

"Well this is just peachy…"

Sorry about how long this took. Yeah I know, I suck. Review?


End file.
